yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Tag Force Special
☆ ☆ | romaji name = Yūgiō Āku Faibu Tagu Fōsu Supesharu | japanese translated name = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Tag Force Special | alternate name = | developer = Konami | producer = Konami | series = Yu-Gi-Oh! Tag Force | platform = * PSP * PS Vita | release date = * 22-01-2015 | rating = | genre = Đấu bài }} Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Tag Force Special ( ☆ ☆ , Yūgiō Āku Faibu Tagu Fōsu Supesharu) is the seventh installment of the Tag Force video game series. Đặc trưng Luật * Trò chơi dựa theo Banlist Tháng 10, 2014 là mặc định. Hệ thống Things you can continue from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6: * Player’s Name: You can continue using your character’s name from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6. * User Recipe: You can move your Deck Recipes from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 to Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Tag Force Special. * DP Bonus: DP from your Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 data can be transferred to Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Tag Force Special. * Cards: Cards you collected in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 can be transferred to Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Tag Force Special! (but the number of copies become 1) Số bài * This game includes over 7000 cards. In addition, the cards in the game go up to Booster SP: Tribe Force, Structure Deck: Synchron Extreme, and Secrets of Eternity. Unlike the other games from the Tag Force series, in which cards were sold in packs exclusive to the game, the cards are sold in the same packs and ratios they were released in the OCG. * Some cards can only be obtained in the game by using a password: ** Password from Weekly Shōnen Jump 2015, Issue 3: "Hyperspeedroid Dahma" ** Password from V Jump February 2015: "Ultimaya Tzolkin" ** Password from Jump Festa 2015: "The Creator God of Light, Horakhty" ** Password from Tag Force Special Strategy Guide: "Harpie Harpist", "Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon" and "Masked HERO Anki". Lá bài Quảng bá * Harpie Harpist (Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Tag Force Special Legend Tag Guide promotional card) Bộ bài Khởi đầu Số bài độc-quyền-Anime Tag Force Special includes all anime exclusives from the first six games and Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL World Duel Carnival. There is no new anime exclusives created for Tag Force Special. Số bài được Tảu xuống Nhân vật * Xem thêm: Danh sách Nhân vật của "Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Tag Force Special" * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * | group2 = Nhân vật của Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | list2 = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * | group3 = Nhân vật của Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | list3 = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * | group4 = Nhân vật của Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | list4 = | group5 = Nhân vật của Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V | list5 = }} Cốt truyện các Nhân vật Yami Yugi: * First heart: The player and Yami Yugi Tag Duel against Weevil Underwood and Mako Tsunami. * Second heart: The Player and Yami Yugi Tag Duel against Seto Kaiba and Syun. * Third heart: * Fourth heart: **Card earned: Tản mạn * A lot of the Tag Force exclusive characters are depicted in different outfits from different eras, such as Kami and Wisteria donning the Obelisk Blue uniform from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, and Bright wearing the original Domino City High School female uniform from the original series. Liên kết ngoài * http://www.konami.jp/gs/game/yugioh_tfsp/ 遊戯王アーク・ファイブ TAG FORCE SPECIAL Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Tag Force Special Tag Force Special